Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain
The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain are a pair of Japanese twins, a boy and a girl, who work for Father. They are similar to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane in many ways, including their appearance, naming pattern and manner of speech. Like their counterparts, they talk in monotone, though not always in unison; instead, they often each finish the other's sentences (much like Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb). It must also be noted that when angered, both twins can raise their voices to the point of loudly yelling or crying should the situation call for it. Episodes In Operation: T.R.I.P., they are tasked with stalking Numbuh 3 while she visits the elusive Japanese Kids Next Door, and upon discovering their location, contacting an army of ninja mercenaries that Father has hired to attack them. However, they are continually plagued by bad luck and improbable setbacks throughout their mission, and when they finally follow their target to her destination, only to discover that she was visiting her grandmother. They begin to complain to her about this before the "grandma" reveals herself to be the members of Sector V in disguise. The girl then breaks down and cries, and the boy calls out the Kids Next Door for causing this before they both leap out of the house's window, vowing to return. However, as the house was on top of a hill, the twins fall a long distance before landing on their backs, at which point the boy laments that their situation cannot get any worse. They are then approached by the various characters seen on the trip who inadvertently caused trouble for the twins, who reveal themselves to be the Japanese Kids Next Door in disguise and proceed to beat them. At the end of Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T., "Bobby", supposedly a boy wishing to join the KND, is revealed to be the Interesting Twins in disguise. After going through the tedious and painful "initiation test" given to them by Sector V, they once again give up on their mission out of frustration, but sworn to return again. In Operation: D.I.S.G.U.I.S.E., they disguise themselves as Numbuh 1 and infiltrate Sector V's Treehouse in an attempt to sabotage the KND, but after several other Numbuh 1's appear claiming to be the Interesting Twins, they give in, once again jumping out the window and falling a long distance. It is revealed at the end that the other Numbuh 1's were Sector V in disguise, who had fooled the Twins once again. In the Fanfiction story, Operation: M.A.R.R.Y.I.N.G., the Interesting Twins attended the wedding of King Sandy and Mushi, helping them fight off the Sector V operatives. Numbuh Phenon's Universe In "Mission: FLAT", the Interesting Twins disguised as two KND operatives driving a ship of poison soda over to the CCC. The two threw off their disguises when Numbuhs 2 and 4, and Ace boarded their ship and tried to fight them off with the help of the Common Cold. When the ship exploded, the Twins jumped over and held onto Ace's plane. When the plane crashed in the CCC, the Twins just decided to have some snacks at the party with everyone else. In "Espionage for Dummies", the Twins disguised as Numbuh 65.3 as Numbuh 4 told them of some super important "package", which was really just an autograph by Doctor Time-Space Numbuh 362 sent him to retrieve. The Twins then disguised as nerds and followed Numbuh 4 to the science convention. They tried taking the package, but Numbuh 2 tossed them a different package, stolen from nerds, and took theirs. The Twins then had to run from the Nerd Zombies. It turned out that Numbuh 2 took a fake package with a bomb inside, and before the Twins were about to be beaten by Ernest, the kids fired the bomb back into the mall and the Twins jumped out a window before it exploded. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, their names are Yin and Yang Hanamizu Bean. Ever since the events of Operation: ANCESTOR, the Interesting Twins decided to betray Father and join the Kids Next Door, first helping them against Mandy in Operation: DUTCHMAN, then accompanying them for the rest of the journey to defeat Davy Jones. In Operation: DEATH-EGG, on a shopping journey with Katie, the three of them took a shortcut through an alleyway and ended up falling into a secret sewer lair, hideout of The Terrible Toxic Four, where Yin seemed to develop a crush on Matthew Dimalanta. Throughout the plot of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Yin and Yang seemed to mostly hang around Bruce Farley and Violet McCleary. It was revealed by Mewtwo that Yin and Yang are the great-grandchildren of the Yin-Yang demon, Hannibal Roy Bean. The Twins go with Mikaela Corella and The Quads to go retrieve the Yin-Yang Yo-yos, and afterwards visit the Yin-Yang World to meet with Hannibal Bean. In the one-shot "Double Date", Yang and Bruce go on a double date with Scarlet and Violet, in which both men propose to their women. Nextgen Series In the future, Yin is married to Matthew Dimalanta, and has a son named Mason and a daughter named Haruka. Yang is married to Scarlet Vargas and has a daughter named Berry. The one-shot "Anger" shows Yang married to Scarlet, in which both parents go to the principal's office after their daugher, Berry gets in trouble. Yin was one of many parents who gathered together when their children went missing in Operation DUSK. In Mason and the Minish Door, Yin mistakes her shrunken son and Sheila Frantic for tiny bugs and tries to squish them. In the one-shot "Mother's Day", Mason and Haruka try to do their mom's work around the house as a Mother's Day gift. When Yin wakes up and sees what a mess they've caused, she's touched they tried to help her. In Mason's Playdate, Yin is depressed that her and Mason don't hang out as much as they used to. She gets Vweeb to shrink Mason down to his size, much to Mason's disapproval. Mason is angry and refuses to hang out with her, but he eventually decides to do so. They spend the whole day together, and Mason ends up having a great time. Major Battles *Yin and Yang vs. Sector JP. *Yin and Yang vs. Ernest. *KND vs. Dutchman Pirates. *Yang vs. Scarlet Vargas. *Yin, Yang, and Katie vs. Terrible Toxic Four. *Yin and Yang vs. Matthew Dimalanta and Scarlet. *Yin and Yang vs. Yin-Yang Dragon. *Yin, Katie, Kami, and Marine vs. the Toxic Four. *Yin, Yang, and Katie vs. Hannibal Bean. *Yin, Yang, Bruce, Violet, and Luna vs. Delightful Children. SmashBrosNextDoor's Universe In SmashBrosNextDoor's universe, the Interesting Twins first appeared, under the orders of the Delightful Children and Father when they were trying to prevent Jigglypuff and Eevee from delivering an important package to Sector C. After several failed attempts, they finally caught up with them, only to find out they were actually deilvering the package to Oshawott, and that their were several Oshawotts who were Jigglypuff's friends. They both get upset about being deceived and take off. It was revealed later that all but one of the "Oshawotts" was really Sector V in disguise. They were later among the guards Father hired to prevent Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Tiff from escaping. After finding out that they succeeded in their escape, they tried to go after them, only to temporarily be caught in the middle of the 2nd major battle, then panicked and fled the scene. Later, Sectors V, Z, and L1 find out the Twins knew about where the Pokémon-based coffee factory was located and Sector Z (disguised as the Delightful Children) along with Kirby and his friends (also disguised) went into their house to trick them into going down to their basement where V and the other 2 sectors managed to ambush them and, after a long struggle, captured them to drag to Sector L1's base. When the Interesting Twins refused to give out any information about the coffee factory plot, Bruce and the other members of Sector Z retrieve the powered-up Recommissioning Module and use it on the Interesting Twins. Much to Sector V and L1's shock, the Interesting Twins were revealed to once be the last two operatives of Japanese KND spies who were great allies of Kids Next Door Sector Z. No longer Delightfulized, the two kids (named Xander and Yumi) apologized for their actions while Delightfulized and thank Sector Z for recommissioning them, and thank Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff for recommissioning Sector Z (for they learned about what happened to Sector Z and tried to save them, but were captured and Delightfulized by Father). After this, Xander and Yumi gladly gave out all they knew about the Pokémon Coffee House. They were then helping the 3 sectors against Weavile and her team. They have remained recommissioned ever since. PerkyGoth14's Universe In PerkyGoth14's universe, the Interesting Twins are also named Yin and Yang, but only Hanamizu is in their surname and they are raised by their insanely jealous and evil mother, Yuri Hanamizu. The twins are often abused both physically and emotionally by their mother who allows Benedict Uno to take the twins under his wing to improve their evilness or else they'll end up like their father, who lives in America with their revealed-to-be older sister, Lee Lee Hanamizu. The Twins are also often hated by their mother and she wants to kidnap Mike, Jen, Jamie and the finally-reunited younger sister of theirs, Numbuh 10. It is revealed Yuri was the one who led to John and Miranda's deaths and separation of the Mavinsky siblings because she had fallen in love with John and refused to let Miranda take him for herself. Yuri tries to defeat Mike and Jen as they run away, but they were instantly taken away and Yuri disappeared, vowing to return, and she does nine years later. Appearance They both wear matching blue, Japanese school uniforms of the sort based on European military uniforms (the sister wearing a skirt and her brother wearing shorts) along with large black shoes. They also have birth-marks on their faces which parallel each other. The right side of the girl's face is dark and goes in a curve under her nose, then curves downward around her mouth, with her nose (which is in the darker area of her face) being pale like the left side of her face. The boy has basically the same, but the colours reversed, like Yin-Yang symbols. The girl wears her hair in a pair of pigtails, and the boy has a pudding-basin haircut. While it is unknown if they are good fighters, they have been shown to be able to fit int extremely tight spaces that seem somewhat impossible at times. They are also shown to be very acrobatic, one example being in Operation: T.R.I.P. when they are disguised in an overcoat and hat whilst following Kuki. Abilities The Interesting Twins are masters of disguise and espionage. They possess many mechanical suits that perfectly replicate human appearance and behavior and show no discernible differences from actual humans. When these are not available, they have been seen fully capable of utilising common appliances, such as mops, rugs, and draper Trivia * Their Sburb Titles would be Mistress/Master of Deceit, because of their disguising skills. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Twins Category:Reformed Villains Category:Operatives Category:Spies Category:Dimalanta Family Category:Delightful Children Category:Bean Family